<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>once upon a time by bitsori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668745">once upon a time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori'>bitsori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, And Baby Makes Three!, Bedtime Stories, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know as Dad(s), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jisung (and Minho) put their daughter to bed. ( AU )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MINSUNG BINGO: Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>once upon a time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small">[ 1 ] this is a very pointless fill made to simply check off all the remaining boxes of my second minsung bingo card; it probably reads exactly like that too haha. that said, this fulfills the following: <b>au - reincarnations/past lives, skater boys, au - sports, au - pirates, secret admirers, au - fairy tales/fantasy, unreliable narrator</b> (sort of), <b>libraries, third party meddlers/matchmakers, au - harry potter, uniforms</b>. some of these so-called tropes are... very blink and you'll miss it, haha. i also tried a different writinf style here, but i hope this somehow brings a smile to someone's face nevertheless!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">[ 2 ] i think there's still time to avail of a card, so go and get one now! <a href="http://twitter.com/minsungbingo">@minsungbingo</a></span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>❖</p><p> </p><p>“Once upon a time,” Jisung starts, and the little girl that’s snuggled up against his side shifts and giggles loudly in clear excitement. “Sssh,” Jisung hushes her, placing one finger against her lips. “If you don’t quiet down, you don’t get a bedtime story,” he warns.</p><p>The little girl whines in response, but she does muffle her giggles when she suddenly bites down Jisung’s finger.</p><p>“Oi!” Jisung exclaims loudly, quickly retracting his hand; it doesn’t hurt much—two of her baby front teeth had fallen out, one after another, over the last three weeks and her baby gums just felt soft on his skin. Still, he makes a face as if he’s been gravely wounded. “Jiyeonnie, that’s not nice.”</p><p>The seven-year old Jiyeon pouts, but there’s a happy gurgling coming from her throat that shows she isn’t really <em> that </em>sorry.</p><p>A snort, followed by stifled laughter is heard from the doorway and Jisung’s head snaps up immediately to catch the offender—not that said offender is hiding in any way. In fact, he just stands there, leaning against the wall, with arms folded across his chest, and an amused smirk decorating his features.</p><p>“Like father, like daughter,” Minho comments teasingly. </p><p>“You’re right about that,” Jisung returns without missing a beat. “This little shi—ugar plum—this little <em> sugar plum </em> takes after you alright!”</p><p>“She’s a biter like you.” Minho keeps his tone deadpan but there’s a dangerous glint in his eyes, and all Jisung can do is hastily cover Jiyeon’s ears as he shoots him a glare to say <em> you’re really not bringing up bedroom details like that in front of our baby! </em></p><p>Minho laughs, and Jiyeon simply grows more confused by the second; she pats Jisung’s hands as if to tell him to take them off her ears. “Where’s my bedtime story!” she whines, clearly uncaring about the weirdly flirtatious back and forth her fathers are having.</p><p>“Your daughter’s asking for a story, Jisungie,” Minho practically sing-songs. “You better give it to her.”</p><p>“Papa!” Jiyeon calls out happily, one hand waving in the air as if to reach for Minho. “Join us!”</p><p>“And she’s asking for her Papa,” Jisung snorts. “So come join us.”</p><p>Minho chuckles and shakes his head, but he doesn’t hesitate before walking towards the bed; he slides into it from the other side, and Jiyeon beams from being flanked by her dads. “Storytime now,” she declares; clearly she has her priorities very well straightened out.</p><p>Jisung exchanges a look with Minho, who simply smiles and makes himself comfortable, his fingers idly playing with their daughter’s hair.</p><p>And then, again, he begins,</p><p>
  <em> Once upon a time…  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Once upon a time, there was an orphan named Han Jisung.</p><p>(Minho lifts an eyebrow at this, but he doesn’t say anything; Jiyeon’s eyes, meanwhile, double in size—almost comically, but mostly adorably.)</p><p>He lived with his wicked stepmother, and his—um. His <em> slightly misguided </em> stepbrother, Hwang Hyunjin.</p><p>(Minho holds back a snort, but manages to hold it in after Jisung shoots him a quick glare; Jiyeon, on the other hand, is quick to recognise the name. <em> Uncle Hyunjin? </em> she asks. It earns her Jisung once again gently pressing a finger against her tiny lips. </p><p><em> Hyunjin is a very common name, sweetheart, </em> is Jisung’s excuse, and once again Minho has to do his best to keep in his laughter.)</p><p>Meanwhile, the most popular boy in school was named<em> —Lee Minho. </em></p><p>(Minho couldn’t hold it in at this point, and he completely cracks up, which triggers Jiyeon’s giggling; at this point all Jisung can do is huff and purse his lips; he stays silent until Minho nudges Jiyeon who grins widely as she leans up to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek.)</p><p>So—this Lee Minho, who was very prince-like mind you, he threw the best and biggest parties. Every year, during Halloween, the biggest topic in school is what they want to wear at his costume party. Han Jisung wished to go, but his stepmother wanted him to stay home and give out candy because she had her own fancy get together to attend.</p><p>
  <em> (What did Uncle Hyunjin go as? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’s not your uncle! This is another Hyunjin! And this Hyunjin went as Harlequinn.) </em>
</p><p>Han Jisung has the last laugh though, because his friend Bang Chan came over to make him over and make him more handsome than he already is—and his other friend Seo Changbin came over to be his personal chauffeur. </p><p>
  <em> (So what did you go to the party as, Dad? </em>
</p><p><em> This is a different Han Jisung, sweetplum! </em> Jisung quickly argues, much to Minho’s clear amusement. <em> And this very different Han Jisung went as a cat— </em></p><p><em> He went in a cat fursuit, </em> Minho mumbles, snickering. <em> This story is ridiculous. </em></p><p>
  <em> People who don’t know how to appreciate the Art of Storytelling need to shut up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What happens next, Daddy?) </em>
</p><p>Han Jisung the cat— </p><p><em> (In his fursuit, </em> Minho reiterates.</p><p>
  <em> Stop putting ridiculous ideas in our daughter’s head, Minho.) </em>
</p><p>So of course, Han Jisung was the most handsome cat at this party, and so he easily caught the attention of the famed Lee Minho who immediately fell head over heels for him. They spend the night talking and dancing with each other— </p><p>
  <em> (And doing shots, one after another— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shut up, Minho!) </em>
</p><p>—and Lee Minho wasn’t hard on the eyes himself, so Han Jisung was totally into him, too. But then, the clock struck twelve! And Han Jisung remembered that he had to be home because his stepmother was supposed to be home before one in the morning, and he knew he was going to get an earful if she found out that he went out.</p><p>He couldn’t find his friend Seo Changbin— </p><p><em> (I hope Uncle Changbin had fun at the party, </em>Jiyeon giggles.</p><p><em> You’re a sweetheart, </em> Minho comments, amused as he places a kiss on the top of his daughter’s head.</p><p><em> It’s a different Changbin! </em>Jisung insists, throwing his hands in the air out of exasperation.)</p><p>Anyway! Han Jisung ended up needing to dash out of that party because he couldn’t find his friend—and in his hurry, one of his vintage, platform sneakers— </p><p>(Minho keeps laughing, and it’s obvious he wants to make some kind of comment regarding the so-called <em> platform sneakers, </em> but Jisung ignores him and keeps on telling his story.)</p><p>—and so, after that night, that shoe was the only thing the famed Lee Minho had left of the love of his life.</p><p>
  <em> (Love of his life is stretching it a bit don't you think? They just met. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well Han Jisung becomes the love of his life after they reunite—stop telling the story it's not your turn!) </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dad!” Jiyeon screeches, interrupting Jisung completely. “This is just Cinderella! I know Cinderella! You promised me a story no one knows!”</p><p>Minho’s laughter grows tenfold, and Jisung dramatically gasps in played-up disbelief. “This is better than Cinderella! The story of the handsome orphan Han Jisung—”</p><p>“Just because you name Cinderella after yourself doesn’t make it any different!” Jiyeon argues, giggling uncontrollably as she wags her finger at Jisung.</p><p>“Well—” Jisung huffs and playfully bites his daughter’s finger. “The original Cinderella is horribly outdated anyway!”</p><p>“Maybe that’s why you need to tell a different story Jisungie,” Minho berates him fondly.</p><p>“I was updating a classic!” Jisung argues, but Jiyeon looks up at him with wide, pleading eyes and he ends up sighing in defeat. “Fine,” he agrees. “How do you feel about a pirate story instead?”</p><p>“Pirates!” Jiyeon answers enthusiastically, her tone clearly illustrating exactly how she feels.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Once upon a time, a pirate who went by the name of Han D. Jisung sailed the Grand Line in search of the legendary One Piece— </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is just Luffy! You made me watch Luffy already!!” Jiyeon whines, tiny fisted hands banging on the mattress in a tantrum.</p><p>“Do that again and we’re putting you to bed with no story,” Jisung tells her. “And it's called <em> One Piece, </em> not Luffy.”</p><p>Minho snorts while Jiyeon pouts, but she does pull the covers up to just above her mouth, until only her big, bright eyes are visible.</p><p>Jisung sighs, and tries yet again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Once upon there were these two young wizards. One of them belonged to Gryffindor, and the other—</p><p>(Jisung pauses and stares at Minho long and hard, trying to figure something out—trying to figure his <em> Hogwarts house </em> out; his husband lifts an eyebrow, while the corners of his lips quirk up in an amused smile.)</p><p>—was a Ravenclaw. Yeah. A Ravenclaw.</p><p>They were both famous around Hogwarts for being really good Quidditch players. Han Jisung the Gryffindor was a Seeker, while Ravenclaw Lee Minho was the team captain, and the Keeper. For all the time they were in school together, their teams were always meeting at the finals, and so they didn’t really like each other.</p><p>(Minho snorts. <em> I’m sure the Ravenclaw guy didn’t care, but the Gryffindor was hot-headed enough to always be mad. </em></p><p>
  <em> Shut up, it’s not your turn to tell the story! </em>
</p><p>Jiyeon’s tiny fingers, meanwhile, gripped tightly at the sheets and she continued to hold her blanket above her mouth as if trying her very best to control herself so she doesn’t say anything, only to get scolded again.)</p><p>So there was house-on-house animosity between these two, very good looking wizards, until one day, they <em> literally </em> bumped into each other while they were both snooping around in the restricted section of the library,</p><p><em> (Why the hell would they be snooping around there? </em> Minho asks. <em> Sounds sketch. </em></p><p><em> That’s the point! </em> Jisung groans.)</p><p>—because Lee Minho is one petty Ravenclaw prefect, as soon as he caught a glimpse of Han Jisung’s red and gold tie, he immediately called out  to deduct points from the other house. Just from a glimpse of his uniform! Tsk. And Han Jisung immediately called out right back, “Fifty points from Ravenclaw as well because you aren’t supposed to be here either!”</p><p><em> (It’s  more a surprise that the librarian hasn’t shushed either of them yet at this point, </em> Minho points out. <em> They both sound like idi—identically silly. They sound like a pair of silly boys. </em></p><p>
  <em> You haven’t even heard the plot twist yet, babe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What’s the twist then? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ravenclaw Lee Minho didn’t recognise Gryffindor Han Jisung because of his uniform—he recognised him because Lee Minho has always had a secret crush on Han Jisung! </em>
</p><p>Minho groans.)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Daaaaad—” Jiyeon exhales shakily, wiggling in place and looking like she’s clearly unable to keep in whatever it is she’s been trying not to say over the last five minutes. “Hogwarts is in England!!!! You’re not English!!!”</p><p>Jisung gapes at their daughter, and then he looks up to meet Minho’s gaze. “Why is your child such a smartass?”</p><p>“Like I said—she clearly takes after you,” Minho answers, still laughing; he reaches over to pinch his husband’s cushy cheek. “Also maybe if you didn’t always sit her down and make her watch all your favorite shows and movies, she wouldn’t be calling you out like this!” </p><p>Jisung sighs, and once more Jiyeon pouts at him.</p><p>“Story time,” she whispers, and he doesn’t find it in himself to say no and make true to his earlier threats about sending her to bed without one.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Once upon a time—around the 90s, there was a boy named Han Jisung, and his one dream was to one day become a professional skateboarder. Like Tony Hawk.</p><p><em> (Tony Who? </em> Jiyeon asks.</p><p>Minho snorts and Jisung glares at him.</p><p><em> Tony Hawk. When you’re older, you can google him, </em> Jisung explains.</p><p>
  <em> Or watch a documentary like your Dad did, because it isn’t as if he was alive for Tony Hawk’s heyday. </em>
</p><p>Jiyeon scrunches her nose, not really interested in the mini argument her fathers are having.)</p><p>One day, he moves to the suburbs with his family, and there he meets Lee Minho—they <em> literally </em> bump into each other one afternoon when Han Jisung is skating down the sidewalk and he doesn’t see Lee Minho rounding the corner.</p><p>One could say that Lee Minho—<em> literally </em> fell for Han Jisung.</p><p>(Jisung snickers at this, and Minho lightly smacks the back of his head; but then Jiyeon squeals, and Minho laughs, leaning in to kiss his husband on the cheek to show a better example for their daughter.)</p><p>Feeling bad, Han Jisung dragged him to the nearest store so he could buy bandaids for the boy—and as an extra, an apology for the little mishap he caused, Han Jisung also bought Lee Minho a raspberry peach Snapple.</p><p>Which they shared, because Han Jisung was thirsty, and Lee Minho was nice enough to offer him a drink.</p><p>(Jisung looks at Minho, half expecting him to interject with yet another snarky comment, but instead he’s met with Minho looking strangely pensive. </p><p>He waits for a couple of seconds, giving Minho time to get clued in, but Jiyeon pulls at his wrist, and he knows that’s his cue to continue.)</p><p>Lee Minho was curious about his skateboard—which was decorated with absolutely amazing decals, by the way—</p><p><em>(Decorated with Chip and Dale, Rescue Rangers</em> <em>stickers,</em> Minho says, chuckling; Jisung is surprised, though—it’s as if Minho had looked into his mind because this is the exact picture he had been imagining. Maybe it shouldn’t be too much of a surprise though—he and Minho have always worked so well like this; it’s part of why they’ve been able to be together for so long.</p><p><em> What are d-decals? </em> Jiyeon asks, interrupting his thoughts.</p><p><em> Stickers, sort of, </em> Jisung answers, offering the easiest explanation he can provide a seven-year-old.)</p><p>So anyway, Lee Minho asked Han Jisung to show him some board tricks—and because Han Jisung’s dream is to become a professional, he proudly took Lee Minho to a nearby skate park and showed him his best tricks—Han Jisung was very good at making basics seem impressive, but his specialty was a kickflip combined with a— </p><p>
  <em> (Jisungie, Jiyeon doesn’t have any idea what these tricks are— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And that’s why they’re extra impressive! </em>
</p><p><em> Just carry on with the story, babe, </em> Minho prods him, but he’s still wearing a slightly glazed over expression that makes Jisung decide this isn’t really the best time to debate with his husband.)</p><p>To summarize, Han Jisung was <em> very </em> impressive, and Lee Minho basically fell even harder. He also couldn’t help but want to be as cool  as Han Jisung so he could be worthy of Han Jisung’s love—but Han Jisung was already in awe of him, because Lee Minho was the most beautiful boy he has ever laid his eyes on. </p><p>So he agreed to teach Lee Minho a few tricks.</p><p>Alas—their love wasn’t meant to be easy.</p><p>(At this, little Jiyeon lets out a soft gasp, and even Minho has to chuckle and hug her close to calm her down.</p><p>Children are easily shocked by such simple words.)</p><p>Lee Minho got a bit too big for his britches, and—!</p><p>And in an attempt to impress Han Jisung, he went ahead and tried a board trick that was far too advanced for his very meager, and very basic— </p><p><em> (You really don’t have to keep drilling in that Lee Minho is a newbie skater, babe, </em> Minho tuts.)</p><p>—<em> very beginner-like </em>skills; and so as he tried to do some triple kickflip, he ended up doing a very bad landing. A loud crrrrrrack was heard throughout the park, and even as Han Jisung rushed to his side, he already feared the worst.</p><p><em> (Are you sure this is a good bedtime story—? </em> Minho whispers, despite looking curious about how the rest of it goes. <em> Maybe be a little less detailed.) </em></p><p>Let’s fast forward then; Lee Minho ended up in the hospital with a few broken bones. His right arm needed to be in a cast, and out of so much guilt, Han Jisung couldn’t bring himself to visit him.</p><p><em> (Oh!  </em> Jiyeon gasped. <em> This boy at school, Sungwoo, his arm was in a cast when the school year started and we all got to sign his cast. I drew flowers! </em> She sounds so proud as she recalls this, that Jisung can’t help but proudly pat her on the head.)</p><p>He sent flowers—and chocolates! But he was too cowardly to go see Lee Minho in person— </p><p><em> (So he couldn’t draw on his cast? </em> Jiyeon pouts.</p><p>Minho stifles laughter; their daughter really does have her priorities straightened out.)</p><p>Well, in order to allow Han Jisung to finally write on Lee Minho’s arm cast, their common friend Seo Changbin decided he had to do something about it—especially because Lee Minho was apparently asking for him repeatedly. At first Han Jisung was stubborn, but Seo Changbin, well—let’s just say that he <em> literally </em> knocked some sense into our once and future, beloved skateboarding legend Han Jisung. </p><p><em> (Let me tell the ending, </em> Minho murmurs, chuckling. <em> When Han Jisung finally showed up at the hospital, Lee Minho was asleep—and so what he did was he wrote on Lee Minho’s cast. ‘I’m sorry,’ he scrawled in his ugly handwriting—  </em></p><p><em> Babe, this isn’t your story, </em> Jisung huffs, but he allows Minho to continue anyway, curious about how his husband sees this ending.</p><p><em> And in another colored pen, in another corner, he wrote ‘I like you a lot,’ because he thought Lee Minho would be able to see it—or figure out that he wrote it. </em> Minho laughs. <em> But it turns out that Minho was already awake, and just pretending to be asleep, and when he was done, he looked up—only to meet Lee Minho’s gaze. Han Jisung turned the color of a ripe red apple, but then Lee Minho simply said—I like you too, Han Jisung.) </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“And then they kissed, and they lived happily ever after,” Jisung whispers, as quietly as he can because by now he has realised that Jiyeon has dozed off. He exchanges looks with Minho, who offers him a small smile and a quick peck on the lips before they both slowly get off the bed.</p><p>Jiyeon whines softly, only to turn in place. Minho stifles laughter—maybe because it reminds him of the way Jisung is in bed, as well, and then he leans down to place a loving kiss on their daughter’s forehead before tucking her in fully and tightly under the covers.</p><p>“Was that a movie?” he asks Jisung as they exit the room, and the latter swiftly turns the lights off.</p><p>“Is what a movie?” </p><p>“The story about the skater boys. It's… a bit familiar.”</p><p>Jisung’s brow creases in confusion. “I don’t think so?” He exhales quietly as they enter their room, just across the hall from Jiyeon’s. “It’s more—it’s a dream I have sometimes,” he admits, because that’s what it is. It’s a dream where the big details always stay the same to the point that it almost feels like a vivid memory. Jisung knows better than that, of course.</p><p>“Oh.” Minho blinks. “I have that dream, too. Well—it goes the same anyway. The Lee Minho in your dream—he’s a stockroom boy at a grocery store, right?”</p><p>Jisung’s eyes widen in surprise. “How do you know that?! And it didn’t end that simply either!”</p><p>Minho laughs. “Same dream, I told you—and of course I know that. Han Jisung was an idiot to the end, and they only reunited after Lee Minho got out of the hospital.”</p><p>“Right.” Jisung huffs. “He sent flowers and chocolates by way of Seo Changbin, though!”</p><p>“Han Jisung is an idiot,” Minho points. “Even in our shared dreams.”</p><p>“Shared… dreams,” Jisung murmurs as he crawls into their shared bed; immediately he scoots to his side and pats the empty spot beside him, urging Minho to get in already.</p><p>“...Why doesn’t it feel weird?” Minho wonders out loud, sliding under the covers and immediately pulling his husband towards him.</p><p>Jisung grows silent for several seconds, the gears in his head turning; Minho seems to assume that means he’s slowly falling asleep though, as he simply holds him closer, and murmurs a soft <em> good night </em> against the back of his head.</p><p>“Maybe,” Jisung whispers, only to chuckle softly because what he’s about to say sounds like a silly joke, yet also somehow—<em> real. </em> “Maybe it’s a memory,” he murmurs. “From our past life—because obviously we were together in our past life, too.”</p><p>Minho is quiet, and Jisung feels uncharacteristically shy; they’ve been together for years—there’s nothing he would be embarrassed to say in front of Minho at this point, but this feeling he has about their shared dream is a bit too earnest, he thinks. </p><p>“Well,” Minho finally speaks, and Jisung exhales with relief. “In this past life it seems that you were just as big a dumbass as you were in this one.”</p><p>Jisung laughs. “And just like in this life, you fell in love with me at first sight, right?”</p><p>Minho snorts. “In your dreams.”</p><p>Jisung grins, turning around to face him. “Exactly,” he agrees, smiling right before he leans in to gently—<em> lovingly— </em>press his lips against his husband’s.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">[ 3  ] i deleted an entire part in the end that was supposed to be about how minho and jisung are actually soulmates living their third life together lmao; it was a little too cheesy and all over the place, but. that's the headcanon behind the shared dream, haha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">[ 4 ] as usual, feedback is greatly appreciated. for other things -- questions, screaming about minsung/skz, and other things, feel free to head over to my <a href="http://curiouscat.me/yiminho">cc</a> ♥ thank you for reading this fic up to the end!</span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>